


Aqua∞Panic

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Corpses of TDF [4]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Drowning, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Alors que deux lycéens de Kisaragi Academy piégés à Heavenly Host cherchaient les langues des enfants fantômes près de la piscine de l’école, il perdit la trace de Shinozaki, sa camarade avec qui il était. Mais lorsqu’il plongea pour aller la sauver de la noyade après avoir entendu sa voix dire un texte rempli de désespoir, celle-ci l’enfonça sous l’eau sans crier gare. Pourquoi veut-elle le noyer? Qu’est-ce qu’il l’a poussée à noyer son camarade ?





	Aqua∞Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous n'aviez pas compris, ce post est une sorte d'archives pour les fanfictions que j'ai déjà écrites par le passé. Après avoir presque perdu la plupart de mon boulot en 2015, j'ai compris l'importance de conserver mes conneries.  
> (oui, j'écris ça en 2017, donc la plupart des critiques qu'on pourrait m'adresser sont relativement dépassées. Après tout, j'ai écris ce truc en étant en 3ème alors que je suis maintenant en premier semestre de khâgne...)

Au bord de la piscine de Heavenly Host, un lycéen blond cherchait une clé. Après l’avoir trouvée, une voix, semblable à celle de sa camarade, se fit entendre disant :   
« J ‘ e n… a i… a s s e z… »  
A l’entente de ces paroles de désespoir, il commença à se demander si c’était bien elle qui avait plongé dans la piscine. Celle-ci était verdâtre, boueuse, des poutres de bois ainsi que des cadavres y séjournaient. De plus, la pluie battante ne la rendait que moins attractive encore. Vu que le lycéen ne savait déjà pas nager, il ne préférait pas y plonger du tout. 

Après avoir regardé dans les vestiaires, il se rendit à l’évidence : c’était bien elle qui avait sauté dans la piscine. Culpabilisant quelque peu, il accourut vers la piscine. Ses pensées étaient soit à propos de sa non-vigilance envers elle, soit à propos de Cherchant d’abord dans l’eau, la boue lui irrita l’œil, le forçant à remonter. Il entreprit ensuite de la trouver en cherchant une main d’humain dans l’eau trouble. Il ne tomba que sur un cadavre à moitié désagrégé, le dégoûtant. 

Il eut du mal à chercher toute trace de sa présence, mais il repéra des bulles à la surface. Avant de pouvoir même les atteindre, il la vit sortir de l’eau et aller vers lui. Il s’écria alors :  
« Shinozaki ! T’es… »  
Avant d’avoir pu finir sa phrase, il fut plongé sous l’eau. Avant de plonger et de fermer les yeux, il vit une vision d’horreur :   
Cette fille, qui se noyait trente secondes auparavant, était en train de le noyer à son tour. Son regard était noirci et ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, telle une psychopathe. Son sourire large et contre-nature semblait indiquer qu’elle y prenait un malin plaisir. 

Un fantôme bleu foncé était penché sur l’épaule de Shinozaki. Elle avait un corps de lycéenne, d’amples vêtements d’un verre teinté de cette même couleur, des cheveux longs et des yeux noirs aux pupilles jaunes. Elle le regardait se noyer tout en récitant des cantates incompréhensibles, fière d’elle. Un autre esprit apparut alors, un esprit vert aux longues couettes. Ses vêtements semblaient être faits de la même manière. Ils étaient juste un peu plus cours, et ses manches semblaient être coupées telles des feuilles. Ses yeux, identiques, reflétaient une personnalité plus bienveillante. Elle coupa les cantates :  
« E014, ou plutôt, Miyu, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?  
-VE256… Ne me dérange pas, ok ?! Je n’aime pas les garçons comme ça qui survivent aux bourreaux. Laisse-moi le tuer dans des circonstances plus propices à une mort moins douloureuse.   
-Il ne doit même pas savoir que cette fille est possédée… C’est Shinozaki Ayumi, non ? Je crois que R4587 voulait s’attaquer à elle.   
-Ouais. L’autre, je ne sais même pas qui c’est. Attends, je regarde sa carte d’étudiant.  
-Donc, dis.  
-Kisaragi Academy, classe 2-9, comme l’autre fille dont j’ai déjà oublié le nom. C’est Kishinuma Yoshiki.  
-Ah, lui… VI305 m’avait déjà parlé de lui à cause de son incroyable chance face à notre bourreau zombie…   
-Yuki… Elle croit en ce garçon, non ? Rien que pour l’autre coup qu’elle m’a fait, je le tue. De toute façon, j’ai très peu l’occasion de le faire.   
-W014… »

Du côté de Yoshiki, qui ne pouvait pas entendre mais juste murmurer, il disait :  
« Shino...zaki… Arrête ça… Je vais me… noyer… »  
Sans réponse, sans autre compagnie qu’une fille possédée, sans espoir. Sa vie défilait devant ses yeux. Pensant mourir de cette manière, il ferma la bouche et s’apprêtait à voir la lumière.

Miyu continuait son horrible « travail ». VE256, ou Haruka, elle, la persuadait d’arrêter, mais en vain. Elle prit alors l’autre fantôme et la secoua, elle lui hurla :  
« BON, CA SUFFIT E014, TU ARRÊTES CA !! LÂCHE-LA !! Oh, Ordre Supérieur, faîtes revenir cette spectre à vos côtés et faîtes-lui comprendre la leçon ! »  
Le spectre bleu fut emmené de force par un halo jaune, criant quelques insultes à sa camarade verte. Elle disparut dans un flash vert. 

Ayumi, alors dépossédée, reprit conscience. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle était en train de noyer son propre camarade. Elle arrêta sur le champ et le sortit de l’eau. Elle le traîna dans l’eau avant de le remonter sur le rebord.   
Elle resta pour voir s’il se réveillerait, mais il ne respirait pas. Paniquée, elle se rendit à l’évidence : elle devait faire lui faire le bouche-à-bouche. Elle s’exécuta quand même, regrettant que ce ne soit pas Mochida, et espéra de tout cœur que ça marche. Elle entendit un toussotement et le vit cracher de l’eau. Rassurée, elle lui demanda :  
« Kishinuma ? Kishinuma ? Ça… Ça va ?  
-Shi… Shinozaki… T’es redevenue toi-même…  
-Hum ? De quoi ?  
-Oh non, rien… Pourquoi t’as essayé de me noyer… ?  
-J’en ai aucune idée… J’ai croisé un fantôme bleu foncé, et après, plus rien…  
-Ah… Dit-il en toussant.  
-J’ai froid… Pas toi ?  
-Pas tellement… Il commença à grelotter, en continuant de tousser.  
-T’es sûr ?   
-Oui, oui Shinozaki… Pour la peine, prends ma veste…  
-D’accord… T’es sûr que tu n’en a pas besoin ? »   
Il hocha la tête.

Les deux reprirent leur expédition, ayant trouvé ce qu’ils cherchaient. Mais bien vite, Ayumi se rendit compte que Yoshiki avait attrapé froid. Elle s’arrêta d’un coup, ce qui le surprit. Elle se tourna lentement vers le lycéen, et lui posa une simple question :  
« Kishinuma, pourquoi tu me mens ?  
-Tu veux dire quoi… Shinozaki ?  
-Ça se voit que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu grelottes, tu tousses, t’éternues, et de plus…   
-SHINOZAKI ?! Pourquoi tu fous ta main sur mon front comme ça ?!  
-Mais t’es brûlant ! En même temps, pourquoi tu m’as prêté ta veste si tu savais que t’avais pris froid ?!   
-Ecoute Shinozaki… C’est pas la question ici… Continuons.  
-Mais je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état ! Reprends ta veste !   
-Oui, oui… » Dit-il en la reprenant. 

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après avoir franchi diverses épreuves, la santé de Yoshiki s’était dégradée à un état bien plus grave. Non seulement il toussait et éternuait continuellement, mais l’eau avait infecté sa blessure causée par son double assommement en plus, lui faisant considérablement mal. Néanmoins, ils réussirent à s’échapper avec trois autres étudiants. Tout le monde repartit chez lui…

Ayumi s’absenta quelques jours après contre son gré. A son retour à Kisaragi Academy, elle eut une horrible surprise. Satoshi l’interpella dans les couloirs :  
« SHINOZAKI ! SHINOZAKI !   
-Qu’est-ce qui se passe Mochida ?!  
-T’as appris la nouvelle à propos de l’étudiant retrouvé mort noyé dans notre piscine ?!  
-Ouais, mais vite fait… Pourquoi, tu sais qui c’est ?! Ils n’ont pas réussi à trouver…  
-C’est… C’était un élève de notre classe…   
-Co… Comment tu le sais ?!  
-Regarde cet article de journal… »  
Ayumi, stressée comme jamais, prit l’article et le lut. Sa réaction ne tarda pas, tout en lisant ce qui était écrit :  
« Pas plus tard qu’hier, un étudiant de onzième année de Kisaragi Academy fut retrouvé mort noyé dans la piscine du lycée. Il semblerait que la mort soit accidentelle, il était étourdi et presque inconscient, l’autopsie a révélé plusieurs bronchites non soignées et une forte fièvre chez lui. Cet étudiant n’était pas très connu dans l’établissement, ce qui explique le fait que sa mort n’eut pas grand effet sur les autres élèves. Il était dans la classe 2-9, qui a pour déléguée Shinozaki Ayumi, dont l’absence totale la journée du décès a interpellé les enquêteurs. Plus tard, les recherches permirent de mettre au jour qui était cet étudiant précisément, car l’information sur la classe fut trouvée en mettant au jour l’heure du décès. Cet étudiant de la classe 2-9 était Kishinuma Yoshiki. »

A la lecture de ce texte funeste, Ayumi pleura fortement. Elle chiffonna l’article avant de partir en courant vers la piscine. Là-bas, elle vit encore des recherches se faire. Un homme lui demanda :  
« Tu es bien Shinozaki Ayumi, la déléguée de la classe 2-9 ?  
-Oui… J’ai été mise au courant du mort noyé…  
-Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi il s’est noyé ?  
-Il… A fait ça volontairement ?!  
-Oui… On vient de retrouver un testament au bord de la piscine. Lis-le.  
-D’accord... »  
Elle prit le bout de papier, et le lut tout bas :  
« On m’a séparé de ma sœur. Je n’ai plus assez d’argent pour soigner ma blessure à la tête ou ma pneumonie. Je dois avoir quelque chose comme 42 de fièvre, je ne peux même pas me payer de médicaments. Je préfère autant mourir qu’elle me voit comme ça. La fille que j’aime m’ignore depuis le début, je n’en peux plus de l’entendre parler à longueur de temps de Satoshi. Peut-être que si elle avait fait plus attention à moi… Elle a manqué de me noyer, et j’ignore encore si c’était parce qu’elle aurait été possédée. Je sais qu’elle voulait que ce soit lui à ses côtés et pas moi… Ne mens pas plus…

Ma camarade, déléguée et bien-aimée, Shinozaki. »

Au moment où elle s’apprêtait à hurler d’horreur, un flash blanc apparut, et Ayumi se réveilla en sursaut.

Cela faisait bien trois jours qu’elle n’avait pas pu venir pour certaines raisons, contre son gré. Quand elle arriva au lycée, elle alla d’abord voir la piscine, mais n’y vit aucune recherche. Elle courut dans la cour, et elle fonça malencontreusement sur un lycéen de onzième année, comme elle. Au moment où elle releva sa tête, elle aperçut que c’était dans les bras de Yoshiki rougissant qu’elle se trouvait. Celui-ci avait ses cheveux blonds encore plus en bataille qu’ordinaire, son uniforme froissé, d’énormes cernes sous les yeux mais surtout un teint pâle et une blessure qui, même si ses cheveux la recouvraient assez bien, semblait devenir de plus en plus infectée. Elle cria de surprise :  
« Ki… Kishinuma ?! Qu’est-ce tu fais ici ?!  
-Ah… Shinozaki… T’es revenue… Dit-il tout en toussant fort.  
-Et toi, t’as rien à faire là ! Tu… Espèce d’imbécile ! Tu t’es entendu tousser ?!  
-Ça ira, ça ira… J’ai bien tenu… Trois jours comme ça… Je peux encore résister… A aujourd’hui… Glk !  
-Laisse-moi voir ta… » Elle souleva les cheveux au-dessus de la blessure, teintés de sang et recouverts d’une substance visqueuse, sûrement de pus. Elle s’éloigna, se tenant la bouche avec sa main. La plaie, en plus d’être encore en sang, était pleine de pus, Elle agrippa son portable avec son autre main. Il tomba au sol, la fatigue l’ayant affaibli, sa vue se troubla. La dernière chose qu’il put voir, c’était elle, lui demandant de rester avec elle…

Yoshiki se réveilla dans une pièce blanche. L’infirmerie ? Non, il s’agissant plus de l’hôpital. Pourquoi était-il là-bas ? Pour accompagner ce réveil assez perturbant, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Quand il voulut savoir d’où venait son mal de tête, une plus forte douleur encore le prit. Il entendit une discussion derrière la porte. Une voix féminine et une autre voix masculine échangeaient quelques paroles :  
« T’es sûr qu’il s’en sortira ?  
-Il est fort… Pour avoir tenu trois jours avec cette plaie infectée et avec 42 degrés de fièvre… Il s’en sortira. Mais bon, les coûts hospitaliers sont trop élevés pour qu’il puisse les payer… En plus, avec cette blessure et cette maladie…   
-Tu penses que c’est peine perdue ?  
-Et bien, Mochida… A moins qu’un miracle se produise… Je doute fort qu’il puisse réellement s’en sortir… Tu sais, je devais te dire un truc, c’est le moment, personne ne nous interrompra.   
-Et qu’est-ce que c’est, Shinozaki ?  
-Viens avec moi, on va dans le jardin de l’hôpital. »  
Le garçon blond entendit des pas avant que le silence ne tombe. Comme la douleur et la fièvre qu’il avait faisant en sorte qu’il ne puisse même pas sortir de son lit, il ne pouvait pas aller où étaient passés ceux qui semblaient être Satoshi Mochida et Ayumi Shinozaki. Hélas, sa fatigue le rattrapa bien vite, et il s’endormit d’un seul coup. 

Quand il se réveilla bien plus tard, il sentit comme de l’eau sur son visage. En ouvrant un de ses yeux, dont il voyait encore trouble, il put apercevoir ce qui semblait être Ayumi en larmes. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de voir clairement que c’était elle et comprendre ce qu’elle disait. Il put entendre ceci :  
« Je pensais pas que ça irait si vite entre ces deux-là… Je me devais de lui dire, mais à ce que je vois je fus inutile ! Et puis l’autre qui se réveille pas ! J’ai l’impression de parler à un mort ! J’étais déjà en train de lui demander s’il voulait bien--  
-S’il voulait… Quoi... ?  
-Ki… Kishinuma ?! Ça fait combien de temps que tu m’écoutes ?!  
-Quelques minutes Shinozaki…   
-Aaaangh… J’ai dit à Mochida que je l’aimais, mais il m’a dit qu’il avait déjà Nakashima… Je ne sais même plus à quels garçons faire confiance…   
-Je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre…  
-Surtout toi, ouais. Toujours aussi sarcastique et cynique, non ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te confie mon échec comme ça…   
-Tch, Shinozaki… GLK !  
-Hum ?! J’ai fait quoi ?! Ah, j’ai cogné ta… Ton machin dégoûtant ouais, désolée !  
-Pitié, ne touche pas là, ça fait mal…   
-Autant mal que se faire rejeter par celui ou celle qu’on aime ?  
-Pour moi, c’est les deux…   
-Hum ? Tu voulais dire quoi ?  
-Oh, rien… Je dois être en manque d’affection… Le problème ici, c’est que la seule personne que je pourrais enlacer c’est mon aveugle de déléguée de classe…  
-Oh, ta gueule Kishinuma ! Tu ne peux pas me comprendre ! Et pourquoi tu me traites d’aveugle d’ailleurs ?!  
-Pour ne pas réussir à remarquer ce que le gars juste à côté de toi ressent, faut franchement être aveugle.   
-T’as des sentiments, toi ? T’es juste cynique à en crever !  
-Et voilà ce qui se passe quand t’es amoureux de la fille qui ne remarque jamais rien et qui se fie à quelques remarques de ses camarades de classe… Ma vie est pourrie…  
-Attends… Tu viens de dire quoi là ? Amoureux de quoi ?!   
-Tu te compares à une chose maintenant, Shinozaki ? Tu m’étonnes de plus en plus.  
-Mais je me compare pas à une… OH MAIS T’ES EN TRAIN D’ESSAYER DE M’AMMENER DANS TON LIT LÀ ?! »  
Elle lui mit une bonne paire de claques avant de s’enfuir de la chambre. Yoshiki tourna la tête vers le plafond, et pensa :  
« Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai foutu encore… Donc en essayant de la consoler, je l’ai fait partir, penser que j’étais un pervers –comme Shinohara-, et en plus je dois être un vrai salaud… Satoshi… Comment tu fais, pour qu’elle t’aime ? Attends mec… Je suis en train de pleurer ?! Oh Dieu, elle m’a carrément brisé le cœur… J’ai l’impression de parler comme Shinozaki comme ça… Elle doit me haïr… »

Dans la chambre d’hôpital, à présent silencieuse, un lycéen blond cherchait la clé du cœur de sa bien-aimée. En larmes, il était désespéré…

**Author's Note:**

> Notes d'origine :  
> FIN DRAMATIQUE MWAHAHA, [REDACTED] SE REBELLE. Libre à vous de faire une autre fin.


End file.
